NonThreatening
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kradam! based on the TVguide interview between Kris Allen and Adam Lambert from American Idol. The boys push their limits and decide on having one little fling. There is also a little twist makes the story even more exciting.


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Non-threatening

"Adam Lambert is it true that you in fact have a huge crush on Kris Allen?," the woman interviewing the two men asked.

"A crush is a very non-threatening thing," Adam defended himself.

"Yeah!, I have a crush on Adam, can I say that?, I have a crush on you Adam," Kris said smiling bumping Adam with his shoulder kiddingly.

"They'll run with that now," Adam said guarded but smiling.

"I'm screwed," Kris said laughing and finishing up the interview.

Adam took this statement a little too literal and began to look Kris up and down imagining all the dirty things he could do with him. But he knew he couldn't, Kris was married and straight as an arrow. There would be no getting into those pants. 'Damn', Adam said to himself, 'I could rock his world'.

"Man crushes are in!," Kris added.

"Bromances," Adam corrected.

"Bromances are in!," Kris corrected laughing.

"Bromi," Adam threw in giggling.

They both burst out in laughter.

"THAT'S A WRAP," the interview director called out.

"So hey man you wanna hit some lunch?," Kris asked turning to Adam.

"Yeah, actually since where already here, we can eat, I saw a McDonald's downstairs".

"You guys are more than welcome to bring the lunch back up here and eat, the film crew and I will be leaving soon," the interviewer informed the men.

Ten minutes later the two singers were riding up in the elevator with their food in hand. Adam tightly clutching his McFlurry, there was nothing he loved more than ice cream. He put the spoon up to into his mouth and sucked the ice cream mixed with oreo's. Kris found himself staring at him as he did this, he was feeling confused. 'Is this turning me on?,' Kris asked himself. As hard as he tried he couldn't look away. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help wishing he was that spoon, tight in-between Adams lips.

"Mmm," Kris let out.

Adam turned to him with a 'wtf' look on his face. "What was that?," he laughed.

"Oh, um, yeah I thought I had left my wallet downstairs, but nah I got it," Kris covered.

The elevator had reached its destination and almost the second that the doors opened Kris bound out quickly, trying to escape the awkwardness. Adam walked out behind him taking the time to lustfully stare at Kris' ass. He smiled to himself. 'Yeah, he wants me,' he told himself. Once they had got into the room they had interviewed in, as promised the film crew and producers and directors had cleared out. Adam and Kris were all alone. They sat down on the same couch they had been sitting on a few moments ago. Kris picked up the remote and turned on the TV in the corner to break the quiet, grabbed his Big Mac and sat back and started eating. Adam kept sucking at his McFlurry while peaking at Kris from the corner of his eye.

"Oops," Adam said.

Kris looked over to see what had happened, and almost groaned out loud when he saw. A big spot of ice cream has accidentally dripped on Adam's pants, right on his crotch. Kris had to force himself to remain seated and not lick it off. Adam reached for a Kleenex and put it on his crotch and began to try to wipe the ice cream off. Kris bit his lip and turned away, but he could still see in his peripheral vision Adam rubbing the spot lightly.

"Ice cream is so messy," Adam stated.

"I can see that," Kris said trying not to sound turned on.

Adam finished wiping his pants and looked Kris up and down biting his lip. 'Its now or never,' he told himself.

"Have you ever been with a man Kris?," he asked.

"Excuse me?," Kris asked turning to the striking blue eyed man.

"You heard me," Adam said.

"No," Kris stated and turned back to the TV.

"Have you ever wanted to?," Adam asked cocking his eyebrow.

"I'm married Adam!," Kris defended turning to Adam with an offended expression.

"You didn't answer my question," Adam teased.

Kris exhaled, he was almost shaking. Adam had been his secret fantasy for the past four months while on American Idol. But he knew that he could never fulfill that fantasy, it would ruin him.

"Adam please stop," Kris pleaded looking at him with wandering eyes. He wanted so badly to have Adam, and every inch of him. But he had to resist.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Adam sympathetically said.

"I...uh...I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"My feelings."

"Now were getting somewhere, what do you feel baby?," Adam asked taking it a bit further by placing his hand on the top of Kris' knee and playfully stroking it.

Kris looked down and closed his eyes and held his breath, better to feel Adam's touch.

"I...I don't know..I um...can you please take your hand off my knee Adam...I...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!"

Adam had taken his hand off Kris' knee but instead placed it over the raised spot in the crotch of Kris' jeans and began to make wide circles in the fabric. He leaned in and whispered into Kris' ear.

"Do you like that?"

Kris turned his head away from Adam closed his eyes and bit down on his lip hard then placed his hand over Adam's hand making him press down harder. Kris could feel his cock getting rock hard under Adam's grasp. Kris threw his head back and began moaning while pushing his hips forward to match the motion of Adam's hand. Kris suddenly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. 'What the fuck am I doing?,' he asked himself. Kris squeezed Adam's hand tighter and threw it off his package and pushed Adam's chest away from him throwing him into the other end of the couch.

"We should not fucking be doing this Adam!," Kris scowled angrily.

Adam had a hurt look on his face like he couldn't believe that Kris had just done that.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Adam said leaning into the far corner of the couch looking at Kris with tears in his eyes.

Kris felt horrible. He had encouraged Adam by holding his hand and pressing it down, making him seem like it was okay, then he had just pushing him away, roughly. He sent the wrong message and Kris couldn't blame him for that.

"I'm sorry I did that man," Kris finally said looking at Adam for hope-full forgiveness.

"It's too late to appologizeeee, it's too lateeeeeee," Adam laughed jokingly singing the words to the popular One Republic song.

Kris laughed and smiled. 'Adam is so cute, and sexy, and funny, and...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KRIS! You are married! Stop thinking about him like that, its not going to do either of you any good. But what if it only happens once. Just once, and never again after that. Just to see what its like and get it over with so that I can stop thinking about it every second I am in the presence of that beautiful man.'

'Just once,' Kris told himself. The 23 year old looked over at Adam who was still just sitting in the corner looking guilty and put off. He hated seeing Adam like this. Kris scooted closer to Adam, the 27 year old had a confused expression. As soon as Kris was close enough he got off the couch momentarily to straddle Adam's lap and put his hands behind the coziness of the blue eyed man's neck. Kris looked down at Adam and smiled slightly and began to lean down for a kiss. Adam had on a 'wtf' face and gently pushed Kris' smaller frame back.

"What are you doing?"

"Lets do it just once, Ive never been with a man, I'm curious. And if I don't do it now it will be all I think about," Kris told him.

"Are you sure?," Adam was smiling but kind of shocked.

Kris leaned down and kissed Adam opened on the mouth. Adam groaned from under him. Their tongues were rubbing in and out of each others mouths. 'Adam is so much of a better kisser than Katy,' Kris told himself. He leaned back to whisper in the 27 year old's ear.

"You can teach me how to be pleasure a man," Kris teased.

Adam inhaled and his lower half shook slightly.

"Id love to," Adam replied pulling back to kiss Kris wetly on the curve of his neck.

Kris knew this was wrong but at the moment he didn't give a shit. He was about to fulfill his fantasy.

Adam wasn't use to being on the bottom of things so he easily picked Kris up off him and laid him down on the couch. Adam had always liked the top much more. Kris looked so small under Adam but then again when didn't he look small? Adam hadn't started kissing him again, he was busy looking at Kris' facial features and delved deep into his eyes. Kris laid there looking up into Adam's chiseled face with their eyes locked, he was silently pleading that this wasn't a joke, he really truly wanted this. This was enough for Adam, the 27 year old slowly, while keeping his eyes locked onto Kris', bent his neck down to join their lips, their eyes didn't close until their lips had made full contact. Kris made a sound like an 18 year old girl would make if she was being kissed. Adam smiled inside their embrace. Kris put his arms around Adams back and started tugging at the bottom of the older man's shirt. Adam understood the gesture and broke the kiss to sit up to remove his shirt, when he did Adam and Kris' packages were both touching. Kris bit his lip. Adam looked down at Kris' and reached under his shirt and lifted it up and over his head slowly to tease the younger man. He had a smirk on those sexy lips as if he were thinking 'yeah you like seeing me shirtless don't you?' Kris' facial expression made it obvious that he did.

Kris couldn't wait any longer, he looked up at Adam and bit the side of his lip and took his hand and placed it on Adam's belt buckle and tugged at his pants a little bit.

"Not so fast cutie," Adam told him.

Kris smiled and reached under his own shirt to pull it off. Adam put his hand on Kris'.

"Let me take care of that," Adam bit his lip. He put his hands on the sides of Kris' body and slid his hands under the shirt. Kris flinched, Adam's fingers were cold. Adam's hands kept rising...rising...rising higher and higher up into Kris' shirt. He felt Adam's thumbs slide across his erect nipples and made Kris wince with pleasure.

Kris was thinking how hot this was. How turned on he was getting. How he wished Adam's hands were groping him everywhere and not just under his shirt. Adam's hands were right under Kris' armpits and he could feel the sweat. 'He loves this,' he told himself. Still inside Kris' shirt he took one finger and put it in the middle of Kris' breastplate and slid it down...down...down, over the valley of his belly button and through the happy trail leading into Kris' blue jeans. He then grabbed the lip of the shirt with both hands and slid it up and over Kris' head making the smaller mans torso stand up so that Kris' mouth was in direct line with the top of Adam's pants. Kris kissed him there lightly in the area under the blue eyed man's belly button and the top of his belt buckle. Adam held the back of Kris' head there for a moment looking down at him, Kris was looking up to the bigger man. Adam would love to stay in this position in this moment for the rest of his life, and looking at Kris he looked like with no doubt he could too. Kris was reaching up to undo Adam's belt buckle when the older man broke the trance and looked over to the corner of the room and made a face like he all of a sudden got an idea.

He saw a video camera left behind from the interview in the far corner. And it looked like it might have some tape in it.

Adam smiled with a closed mouth and cocked his eyebrow and looked back down at Kris who curiously looked over to see what he was so eager about.

"Oh no man, No!"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!," Adam smiled all giddy bouncing with excitement.

The slight bouncing made their packages grind against each other making Kris bite his lip. He opened his eyes back up to continue the argument.

"Adam, no...no...just no!"

"What are you afraid of,"? Adam asked Kris rubbing the back of the younger mans neck.

"What am I afra...Adam! You ever hear of those celebrity sex tapes that get out and people are just a click on the Internet away from watching us," Kris said in a laughing mocking tone. He swallowed.

"Krissy," Adam sighed. "I will take good care of the tape, I will never let anyone see, hear or even know about it."

"Then why do you even want to make one?," Kris asked starting to sound convinced.

"To remember this," Adam half grinned, "after all you said 'just this once,' what if I want to look back on this years from now and watch it and be all 'I had the sexiest roommate ever'," Adam smiled continuing to rub the back of Kris' neck which seemed to calm him down.

Kris looked down and sighed, then looked back up to Adam and nodded his head for the approval.

Adam had the biggest smile on his face when got off Kris to fetch the camera. Kris' eyed followed the shirtless man and found himself thinking. 'Wow Kris all your fantasies are about to come true, wow Adam looks great without a shirt on, I can't wait till hes on top of me again'.

Adam set up the camera on the tripod at the best angle he found fit. Kind of diagonal, if you were looking at the couch head on move the camera to the left and to a diagonal and you will understand the angle. Before walking back to join Kris, Adam opened the tape compartment and examined the time left on that particular recording device.

"45 minutes left on this tape Kris," Adam smiled down at the little black rectangle, he put it back into the machine and looked over at Kris who was smiling dumbly. "I hope your not an early popper," Adam teased.

Kris laughed. "I guess you are just going to have to wait and see."

Adam cocked an eyebrow, pressed the RECORD button and once he saw the red light blaring he very slowly walked over to join Kris on the grey leather couch.

Kris was laying down on the couch resting his head on a couch pillow, stretched out across the big sofa, he looked up at Adam smiling close mouthed waiting for the older singer to get closer. Adam was standing at the foot of the couch staring down at Kris with a tiny closed mouth grin on his face. Kris was wondering why he wasn't getting closer, why he wasn't ravishing him yet.

"Take your pants off," Adam moaned the order while rubbing his nipple.

Kris bit his lip, smiled and obliged. Throwing his jeans behind the couch he was now in blue boxers.

"Mmm," Adam let out, he had been closing his eyes biting his lip and rubbing his nipple until he remembered he had a half naked man in front of him. A straight man who asked him to teach him how to pleasure a man. Adam's eyes flew open with excitement, smiling he straddled laying on top of Kris again. They kissed. Kris' hands flew up behind Adam's neck to push his tongue deeper and deeper into his mouth. Adam pulled away less than an inch to slowly run the tip of his hot wet tongue across Kris' upper lip. Kris shivered underneath him. Adam pulled away giving Kris a look as if to say 'don't worry we will kiss more later.' The 27 year old sat up to sit down normally on the couch and took Kris' hand and pulled him up to sit with him. He didn't let go of the smaller man's hand but placed Kris' hand onto his chest and moved it down toward the belt buckle. Kris closed his eyes and swallowed. As much as Kris was enjoying this slow smooth journey down Adam's body he couldn't wait till his hand got into the older singers pants. He opened his eyes when he felt the cold metallic of Adam's belt buckle. Adam was half smiling at him. 'Those eyes,' Kris thought 'those eyes are so beautiful, so transfixing.' Kris was willing to do anything that Adam would ask him to do, and Adam knew this.

Adam let Kris' hand go and reached down to undo the belt himself. Once the belt was off he cast it aside while still staring into Kris' bright brown mirrored eyes. The older singer made his index finger into a hook and placed it underneath Kris' chin pushing his mouth up into another steamy wet kiss. Kris decided that this was the time to take the lead for once, he reached down to the button of Adam's pants and unclasped them while still engaged in the steamy passion of the make out session. At the same time Kris pulled the zipper down, Adam's tongue touched the tip of Kris' wet pink tongue. Kris felt like being the tease now as he pulled away from the kiss. Adam made a face like a forced smile, his teeth clasped tight but his mouth opened. Adam was loving this. Kris got off the couch to kneel down in front of Adam, better to pull his pants off. Kris tugged and tugged and tugged but Adam's pants were just so tight, he could only manage to get them halfway down Adam's thighs. The 27 year old found this amusing but in the end decided he would help. Adam pulled his pants off easily holding them between his thumb and index finger he gave Kris a look with cocked eyebrow and pouted lips. Kris smiled at this gesture, he thought Adam was far too cute.

Kris got up to straddle Adam again, as he was leaning in Adam suddenly got animalistic and placed his hands on Kris' firm chest and pushed him back down onto the couch with force and crawled on top of the younger singer. Kris' eyes got big.

"That's for pushing me earlier," Adam smiled.

Kris' expression softened when he realized that Adam was only playing. The 23 year old leaned in for another kiss but Adam rejected it and kissed Kris' chin instead, then his Adams apple on his neck, then his collarbone, then each of his nipples separately. Kris arched his back and bit his lip. The feeling was so good he wanted to close his eyes but he kept them locked on Adam who was kissing down...down...down. He couldn't help but wonder where he was going next. When Adam kissed right underneath Kris' belly button he almost lost it and popped right there, but he remembered what Adam had said and this was the one and only time so if he popped now it would be a complete waste. Adam went even lower, Kris was watching him intently. The blue eyed man had his hovering mouth right above Kris' obvious erection. His blue boxers were sticking up at a perfect 90 degree angle. The 27 year old breathed hot breath on the erected area, like when you want to write on a window in the cold weather. Kris raised his hand and ran it through Adam's dark brown hair and rested it on the back of his head twirling a curl with his finger. Adam half smiled then without warning took his hand and placed it hard onto the bulge and squeezed. Kris threw his neck back with a sudden jolt of pleasure. the blue eyed man took this as a sign of him being ready. Adam licked his lips wetly and wrapped his cold fingers around the lip of Kris' boxers. Kris bit his lip. Adam pulled. Casting the blue boxers aside Kris shook slightly from being fully exposed in front of Adam Lambert. A mixture of doubtful self confidence and being extremely turned on collided. He didn't know what to think. Kris' erection was sticking up 6 inches and Adam was less than an inch away from the aching boner. Kris couldn't wait, he thrusted his hips making the erection hit the side of Adam's cheek. Adam smiled.

"Have some patience," Adam teased as he took his index and ran it all the way from base to tip of Kris' rock hard length.

Kris lightly panted with his eyes closed and his head back.

"Look at me," Adam commanded. Kris knew better than to not obey. The younger man opened his eyes to see Adam's waiting mouth hovering centimeters above his 6 inches.

"What do you want me to do?," Adam teased.

"Suck on it," Kris replied almost instantly.

"Mmm," Adam moaned. He loved hearing Kris say this to him. He had been waiting to hear it since the first say he saw Kris at the Hollywood auditions.

Adam didn't really give Kris anytime to think or guard himself, he wrapped his pink lips tightly around the head of Kris' length. Immediately Kris felt the wetness and threw his head back dramatically again letting out short fast breaths. As much as Kris enjoyed this he wanted Adam to go deeper. He put pushed Adam's head a little farther down. Adam's eyes were closed tight as if trying to concentrate. Kris dared opened his eyes to the view of Adam Lambert sucking him off. It was the hottest thing he ever seen in all of his 23 years of life. Adam was bobbing his head up and down on Kris' dick swivelling his tongue around the shaft from the inside.

"Oh Adam, baby you are so hot!," Kris panted.

"Mmmm," was all Adam could make out.

This went on for a few minutes, Adam sucking Kris gently, guarded that he would make him pop early if he did something too sexy. There was a squelch of wetness as Adam slid his mouth up and off Kris' now soaking wet member. He kissed the head playfully. Kris was wondering why he was stopping when Adam placed his index and middle fingers into his mouth and began sucking on them intently while staring up at Kris.

Kris licked his lips and smiled. He had an idea where this was heading and his suspisions were answered when Adam grabbed both of Kris' knees and spread the younger singers legs opened more. After sucked on his fingers a bit more, when he pulled them out of his talented mouth they were coated with saliva. Kris was relieved that there would be some lubrication where those fingers were going. He was nervous but also excited and curious as to how this felt. He would soon know. Kris closed his eyes and felt the tip of Adam's soaking wet fingers touch his hole, he held his breath as the fingers slid deeper into his anus.

"Fuck!," Kris moaned.

Adam's other hand was wrapped around Kris' knee pulling the legs opened more and more so that Adam's fingers could penetrate him deeper. Kris bit down on his lip extremely hard and curled his body up. It hurt but it also felt so good. Once Adam's fingers were all the way in he began to move them in and out....in and out...in and out....in and out...in and out...in and out...in and out slowly. It was driving Kris crazy. Each time Adam pushed them in, his fingers would rub a spot on the inside that if he had stimulated longer than the tiny pokes he was doing now he would cum in less than a millisecond it felt so good.

Kris briefly opened his eyes to get a sight of Adam's expression. The 27 year old looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, watching Kris writhe with pleasure. Kris' hand still lay on the back of Adam's head. Kris tugged gently at his hair. Adam noticed that Kris' cock was loosing attention so he wrapped his palm around the base and gently began to tug at it to get it back to full potential while still prodding Kris' tight hole.

Kris was twitching all over. The insane pleasure of having his length jerked at the same time as his anus was being fingered drove him into less than a second from orgasm. Then Adam stopped. Kris was left laying there. 'He had been so close why had he stopped?!?!?!' Kris wondered. Adam slowly pulled his fingers out while looking up to see Kris' expression. Adam was half smiling like he looked pleased with himself. Kris couldn't get enough of him. The 23 year old singer bound up quickly to kiss Adam. Never has he felt a pleasure like that, even though he hadn't had the chance to cum he would do anything to return the favor. Their tongues were rubbing hot and wet against each other. Adam pulled back. He loved having Kris wrapped around his finger...in more ways than one. Adam had to almost force Kris off of him to be able to say what he had to say.

"Now...I want you...to suck...me," Adam told him looking into those gorgeous brown eyes.

"What...I...I can't, Ive never done it before," Kris protested in a voice not much higher than a whisper.

"Just do what I did," Adam replied with a smile on his face.

Kris exhaled and reached to pull Adam's boxers off. But Adam grabbed Kris' hand and placed it onto 27 year old singers cheek and they began kissing again, while they were kissing Kris could feel Adam pull his own boxers off. As much as Kris loved kissing Adam he was eager to look down and see how many inches Adam had waiting for him. When the kiss finally broke loose and Kris could gaze down he let out a loud pleasure filled groan. Adam wasn't big, he was HUGE! At least 9 inches and a huge girth to it.

"Am I big enough for you?," Adam teased smiling.

Kris looked up, licked his lips nodding. They pecked a kiss.

Adam pulled back from the kiss a little soon.

"Do you want me to talk you through it?," Adam asked smirking out the side of his mouth.

Kris smiled and nodded. "Unless you want to be disappointed."

"I don't think I will be," Adam assured him.

Kris smiled. Looked down at the huge erection, it was intimidating, but mouthwatering. He leaned down while looking up at Adam to get his input. Adam placed his hand on the back of Kris' head to guide him.

"Mmmm...okay baby now wrap your lips around the head," Adam said in between biting his lip.

Kris opened his mouth wide, wider than Adam had to to take Kris in. Kris did as he was told and wrapped his lips tightly around Adam's huge member.

"Ah!," Adam let out.

Adam's grip on Kris' hair got tighter as he began to push Kris deeper and deeper onto it. But he had to hold back because Kris was bran new at this.

"Mmm...okay now lick the shaft from the inside...OH!," Adam exclaimed.

Kris loved the way Adam tasted, he could suck on it for hours. He swivelled his tongue all around Adam's juicy cock. Even Kris found himself moaning with the idea that he was sucking on Adam Lambert. That was enough to turn anyone on. Adam reached his hand around to grab Kris' naked sweat covered ass. Kris let out a moan. Adam put his middle finger into his mouth and sucked on it, gathering some wetness and pressed it into Kris' hole again. In and out it was going again...in and out...in and out. Kris decided that he should start moving up and down like Adam had done to him. pacing himself he put his head down and took his cock deeper...deeper...deeper. Kris was grinding against Adam's finger inside his hole again. Moaning over Adam's huge member. Adam was shaking and moaning, gasping for air.

"Kris..mmm...Kris...ah...Kris...Kris..KRIS!," he called out, he slowly pushed Kris up and off his now wet slobber covered member.

'Why the hell was Adam stopping both of us right before we pop?!," Kris wondered 'I would have LOVED to taste his creamy load, I would've swallowed all of it.'

"Are you ready for the finale," Adam asked weakly and sweat covered.

"I'm more than ready," Kris replied.

Adam leaned into the smaller man and they began kissing heavily again. Their tongues were so wet, so slippery. The 27 year old man pulled back and grabbed Kris' waist and turned him around so his back was facing him and bent him over so that Kris was on his hands and knees on the couch. Adam licked his lips. Kris knew what was coming and was excited, even though he had seen the insane size of Adam's package he was sure he could take it. If it belonged to Adam Lambert who wouldn't want it in them? Kris was bent over waiting to be touched by Adam. He felt Adam place his hands on both of Kris' tight ass cheeks and slowly spread them. Kris licked his lips and closed his eyes. Kris wasn't expecting to feel what he felt next. Adam's wet slimy pink tongue was doing slow circles on the outer edges of his hole.

"Mmm...I have to make you wetter baby," Adam explained.

Kris' exhaled deeply. It felt so good. Adam's tongue was making the hole so wet. Kris almost came all over the couch when Adam's tongue entered the hole and started going in and out...in and out...in and out, but once again he held back. Adam will let me cum soon, and when I do its going to feel amazing. When Kris felt Adam's tongue leave his anus he figured he must be wet enough. Kris felt Adam leave the couch. 'What's going on?,'he asked himself. Adam came around to Kris' face with his cock in his hand.

"Make it a little wetter," Adam ordered looking down at Kris biting his lip.

Kris smiled and licked up and down Adam's long hard shaft, leaned back and spit in his own hand and rubbed it all over the 27 year old's length. When Adam had determined it was wet enough he walked back to get back on the couch. Adam spread Kris' cheeks so wide that the 23 year old got a shiver from being exposed to the cold room.

"Are you ready?," Adam asked excitedly.

Kris grabbed onto the couch pillow tightly. "Yeah," he bit his lip waiting.

First Kris felt the head on his hole, it made him want to grind against it. Then Adam pushed it in slowly with his hands resting on the small of Kris' back. The entire head was inside of Kris' anus. Kris' eyes began to water and his bite on his lip got deeper. It felt so good, but man did it hurt.

"You okay?," Adam asked whispering.

"Mmhmm," Kris let out.

"Does it hurt?," Adam wondered.

"Yeah...go deeper," Kris pleaded.

Adam obliged. Half of his 9 inches was now inside of Kris.

"You are so tight," Adam moaned.

Adam was now more than three quarters of the way in. Kris was gripping the sides of the couch with all his strength. Adam was licking his lips and moaning toward the ceiling. Sweat beads were falling from Adam's gorgeous face like rain, his eyeliner was smearing and his foundation was getting blotchy. But at this moment he didn't give a damn. This was the best pleasure he felt in years.

Pain soon became pleasure for Kris when the head of Adam's cock began rubbing across that same spot that Adam has been poking with his fingers earlier. The spot that made him want to cum everywhere, and he was feeling it now. And Adam knew exactly what it was he was prodding at. He smiled and licked his lips. Adam brought one of his hands that wasn't on Kris' back up to his mouth to lick the palm then he reached around to grab Kris' abandoned length and began to tug on it gently. Kris was rocking and grinding against Adam's cock making it slide in and out and poke at the pleasure spot again and again. And now Adam's saliva covered hand was working his shaft at the same time, it made him want to blow right there.

Adam was so close to cumming that it hurt. But he wanted to wait until they could cum together, at the same time. The sight of his huge throbbing veiny cock sliding in and out of Kris Allen was a turn on like no other. Adam was staring down at the sliding in and out in and out. He was pumping so hard. It felt insanely good. Kris was twitching from underneath him. They both knew they couldn't hold it any longer.

At the same time as Kris threw his head up and moaned, Adam threw his head back and did the same.

"ADAM!"

"KRIS!"

Their bodies tensed together so tightly, Adam was wrapped around Kris as they rocked back and forth in an insanely intense earth shattering double orgasm. Kris came all over the couch while Adam kept pumping the younger singer's cock for more and more cum. Adam filled Kris' ass full of his creamy substance. They both exhaled and shook at the same time. Adam eased himself out of Kris' tight anus and watched all his cum drip out of the brown eyed man's hole. Watching it made him lick his lips. Kris fell down onto the couch exhausted.

"Wow," Adam lightly laughed.

Kris was so exhausted he couldn't even find words. He just sat there on the couch trying to catch his breath with his eyes closed still moaning. Both of them were still spasming. Adam fell onto Kris so that both of their sweaty naked bodies were pressed up against each other. They kissed lightly then went back to trying to breathe. Kris opened his eyes enough to see the red light blinking at them.

"I think we had perfect timing," Kris smiled through heavy breaths gesturing with his eyes toward the camera.

Adam turned around to look and fell back onto Kris smiling, "I had totally forgot that was there."

They embraced each other and laid together continuing to breathe heavily until the little red light stopped blinking and turned off. Kris rested his head against Adam's chest while Adam stroked through the younger singer's spiky sweat covered hair for a good five minutes.

"Okay, as much as I would love to lay here with you for hours baby, we better go before people think something is up," Adam smiled still stroking Kris' head.

"Yeah," Kris agreed. He wanted to hold onto Adam forever, but reality had suddenly crashed down upon him.

Saddened they both sat up and started getting cleaned up. Kris had found some Kleenex on the table so they shared them trying to wipe the cum off the couch and wiping the sweat off their bodies. They found a bottle of perfume in a desk by the door. They shared it to cover up the smell then they got back into their clothes. Kris was the first one fully dressed because he had less confusing straps and buckles to his clothing than Adam did. Kris opened the door and began to walk out before turning to Adam with a half smile on his face.

"Ill never forget this," Kris said looking Adam up and down.

"Me neither," Adam laughed pulling on his boots.

They both started to walk out when Kris turned around quickly.

"Dude! Don't forget that tape!," he urgently said.

"Oh yeah, oops," Adam smiled walking toward the camera to eject the tape and slide it into his jacket pocket.

Kris smiled and walked out. Adam followed.

'I guess a crush is a threatening thing,' he smiled to himself as he turned off the light and closed the door.


End file.
